El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: Cual seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para una persona?...mal summary, pero solo denle una pequeña oportunidad


hola a todos!

estoi aqi de nuevo (he resurgido de entre las cenizas como el ave fenix (?)) con otro loco fic...ste va dedicado a la persona mas bipolar, simpatika, introvertida, loca y rara que conozco...YO! =D

sin mas comentarios por el momento...disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor regalo de cumpleaños<strong>

Para ti, ¿cual es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños?

¿Collares o anillos de oro o diamantes, ropa de la mejor marca, perfumes caros, los mejores zapatos, un auto ultimo modelo o un viaje a los lugares más hermosos y exóticos que existen?

No para mí…

En este momento estoy en el balcón de mi casa recargada en el barandal, pensando en el obsequio que mas feliz me haría y viendo como se oculta el astro rey por el horizonte, dando paso a la fiel amante de la oscuridad y sus –vistos desde la tierra- pequeños y brillantes compañeros

-¿Sora que haces aquí afuera?…-pregunta la voz de la persona que mas amo, sacándome de mis pensamientos-hace frío aquí

-Solo estoy pensando-respondo sin dejar de mirar el manto ahora oscurecido que se alza sobre nuestras cabezas

-¿Y se puede saber en que piensas?-pregunta de nuevo rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro

-En cual ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido a lo largo de mis 19 años

-¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?

Me gire sin romper el abrazo para verlo directamente, aparte un mechon de cabello rubio de su rostro y acaricie su mejilla-mi conclusión es que por nada del mundo cambiaria este-y sin previo aviso lo bese en los labios. No fue tan largo como me hubiese gustado pero fue dulce, tierno y lleno de amor

Al separarnos los dos nos sonrojamos pero no dejábamos de sonreírnos ya que desde hace un mes –en el cual empezamos a salir como pareja- nunca nos habíamos besado…hasta ahora

-¿Así que este es el mejor regalo que recibiste hasta ahora?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

-Si, pero también lo es el estar rodeada de mis mejores amigos y de mi familia

-Espero recibir algo así o más emocionante el día de mi cumpleaños-dijo él con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que me sonrojara en extremo

-Yamato-dije con un falso reproche y golpeándolo ligeramente en el pecho, él simplemente libero una de sus manos –las cuales aun estaban en mi cintura- y puso uno de mis pelirrojos cabellos detrás de mi oreja y así nos quedamos abrazados, sonriendo, perdidos en los ojos del otro durante unos minutos –los cuales a nosotros nos parecieron una eternidad-

-¡Yamato!-dijo un apresurado Takeru llegando hasta donde estábamos nosotros, arruinando el romántico momento

-Mas vale que sea algo importante como para interrumpir así, Tk-dijo el rubio mayor con un tono amenazante volteando su rostro hacia su hermano

-Y lo es…-respondió algo intimidado por su hermano mayor-Taichi de nuevo se puso borracho y acaba de tomar tu guitarra y…

-¿Qué? ¿Mi guitarra?-pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado, soltándome e interrumpiendo la oración de su hermano

-Si, yo le dije que no te gustaba que tocaran tus cosas en especial tu guitarra, pero el simplemente me dijo que no le importaba y que iba a darle serenata a Sora con ella…y ya sabes como acaban sus serenatas cuando esta borracho-concluyo el elegido de la esperanza

-¡Maldito!...si le hace algo a mi guitarra me las va a pagar...y con intereses-grito enfurecido emprendiendo camino hacia la sala donde se encontraba nuestro ex-líder

Takeru y yo simplemente reímos al escuchar los gritos de mi rubio novio hacia mi moreno amigo

-Si es así con sus cosas, imagínate como será con sus hijos…-dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa algo malévola, haciéndome sonrojar

-¡Tk!-dije tratando de controlar de mi voz para no gritar

-Si son tan bonitos como tú creo que los encerraría en un convento o en una torre muy alta-dijo burlón ante mi cara de pena

-No digas tonterías Tk, mejor entremos antes de que esos dos hagan un desastre en mi departamento-respondí un poco avergonzada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática

-Jejeje, esta bien-respondió sonriendo-además ya quiero pastel-agrego como niño pequeño

Antes de entrar al lugar, eché una mirada hacia mis amigos: Matt le gritaba a Tai, mientras que este lo miraba indiferente, Hikari estaba entre estos dos tratando de calmarlos y Tk -quien ya se encontraba dentro- estaba sentado en el sillon viendo entretenido la pelea de los chicos mayores; Izzy y el superior Joe estaban en otro sofa charlando amenamente; recargados en la pared estaban Daisuke y Ken platicando muy animadamente y Yolei, Mimi y Cody estaban en la cocina preparando mi pastel 'sorpresa'...sonrei viendo la escenario que se llevaba a cabo, volte de nuevo para observar el cielo una ves más –el cual ya estaba completamente oscuro- y sonreí mas ampliamente hacia la redonda y brillante luna

Las cosas materiales pueden ser regalos simples, regalos sin mucho valor, regalos que solo duran un corto tiempo; en cambio cuando regalas un sentimiento ya sea amor o amistad, o incluso regalar una sonrisa o una palabra amable o un abrazo cuando mas se necesitan, pueden ser el mejor obsequio que alguien puedan dar y recibir

Y todo esto (amigos, familia, risas, lagrimas, disgustos, la aventura que vivimos en el pasado), no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ya que es –para mí- el mejor regalo de cumpleaños

* * *

><p>bueno esto es un corto regalo de mi para mi, pero espero qe qien lo lea le guste y deje un peqeño review (ese seria un buen regalo)<p>

para qien lo lea...muchisimas gracias!

sin mas qe decir...nos vemos

hasta la proxima amigos!


End file.
